The Green LanternStar Wars Crossover
by TheConspiracyTheorist
Summary: Basically, this is a Star Wars/Green Lantern crossover that I have had in my head, and one done PROPERLY. With that said, please enjoy.
1. Prologue

The Universe was dying. The second Blackest Night had come.

Black Hand had returned, not as Nekron's herald, but as his replacement. In an effort to save the Universe, Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Saint Walker, Indigo-1, Larfleeze, and Carol Ferris linked their rings to each of their corps' main power batteries, which unintentionally gave their rings an unlimited charge. But even this was not enough.

Now, only these seven individuals remain. Their mission: to rescue Kyle Rayner from Black Hand, as he is their only hope.

Ryut was once a world of beauty, a world of peace. This was before the now dead Guardians of the Universe built their Manhunters, of which killed this world, and many others within its sector. It is now a dead world, a perfect place to rest the Black Lantern Corps' main battery. It is also where Kyle Rayner is kept prisoner.

Each member of the team was shaken to their core. All of them have lost countless friends and loved ones. For all they knew, they were the only ones in the Universe left _alive_. And who would say otherwise?

"I still think we should give ourselves codenames," said Hal. "We could have it like this: I'll be 'Green,' Sinestro'll be 'Yellow'…"

"Must, you joke at a time like this, Jordan?"

"Sinestro, everyone is much stressed, and that could be dangerous for us. It wouldn't hurt to ease the tension now, would it?"

"See? Blue get's it."

"While at the same time, Hal Jordan, I can agree with Sinestro as well. I'm in no mood for any joking."

"Alright, who here agrees with them?" asks Hal, to which everyone raises their hand.

"Fine, I'll stop."

They stop at the base of a mountain, to go over their next course of action.

"I still don't see why we need to save one of the Green Lantern's friends," said Atrocitus.

Indigo-1 answered "Because Kyle Rayner is the White Lantern. He's the only one capable of restoring the balance of Life and Death in the Universe."

"WAS the only one. And now he's GONE."

The group spun their heads towards the direction of whoever said that, only to suddenly feel terror as the one who said it was none other than Black Hand himself.

"You're earlier than expected. But then again, being death itself gives you far too much time on your hands. And my time is overflowing."

"Where's Kyle, you bastard!?" shouted Hal.

"And what do you mean WAS?" added Carol.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" said Black Hand, as he gestured his right hand, as if he was summoning someone. Indeed, someone was summoned, in view of everyone. The team's hearts sank in hopelessness, as Kyle Rayner was now a Black Lantern.

"I don't…how…what did you…?"

"You see, Mr. Jordan, I took the White Lantern prisoner so I could break him. It took time, of course, but soon he started seeing things our way."

"But…what of the ring?" asked Saint Walker.

"That I have no knowledge of. After his conversion, the White ring escaped my grasp, and then suddenly disappeared into space. I'm still looking for it."

"How could you lose it?"

"Look towards the sky."

They looked up, and saw a wormhole in the stars.

"Hal, what the hell is that?"

"My guess is that it leads out of our Universe. I know that's a stretch, but considering what I've seen in the past, I'm probably golden."

"That was my guess as well, Mr. Jordan. But this wormhole leads beyond not our Multiverse, but our Omniverse."

"Jordan, what the devil is he speaking about?"

"As it turns out there's more than one Multiverse out there. There's practically a ton. But how did a portal to another Omniverse suddenly appear?"

"I believe, Mr. Jordan, that it's the Universe's way of saving itself from its inevitable end. Now, I do believe we were in the middle of ending ALL OF YOUR LIVES."

Black Hand summons an army of Black Lanterns, surrounding the Team. They know that they will not survive this battle.

That doesn't mean this is the last.

Each Lantern fights at their peak. This is the best that they've ever been. The battle rages for what seems like hours, until Larfleeze starts to bleed.

He falls into Sinestro's arms. Sinestro hauls him over to the mountain wall, as he shouts "Jordan! Larfleeze is down!"

"Then it's time!" Hal yells back.

"Are you sure!?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be suggesting it!"

"There's no telling who'll receive it! I doubt they have any concept of the emotional spectrum!"

"It's worth a shot!"

Everyone was listening in, even the dying Larfleeze. They then put a command into their rings, and then return to fighting.

Larfleeze had to watch as his friends fell, one by one. The first to fall was Indigo-1, then Hal, then Sinestro, then Atrocitus, then Carol, and then Saint Walker. And one by one, their rings flew into the wormhole, and appeared to be carrying the batteries with them.

Black Hand surveyed the field, touching the recently dead bodies, and turning them into Black Lanterns. Then he walked towards Larfleeze with one eyebrow raised.

"Odd," he said, "I thought for sure Mr. Jordan would be the one to survive until the end."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Larfleeze, as he Black Hand's head apart. This did little than amuse him, as it fixed itself. Having one last laugh, Larfleeze succumbed to his wounds. As he died, his ring flew into the wormhole.

Black Hand did nothing. He wanted to wait, until the right moment to strike. For now, he must savor his victory.

The rings themselves ended up in the universe within that Omniverse, though at different points in time. The White ring had landed during a time of Intergalactic War, which had spread its ugly heads across the limits of its cosmos. The rest of the rings landed two decades later.

But they all landed a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…


	2. Chapter 1

It was known as the Death Star. The Galactic Empire had built it for the sole purpose of instilling fear into the local star systems, keeping them in line. To insure this outcome, the moon-sized space station had another notable feature: a weapon, powered by Kaiburr Crystals, capable of destroying entire planets when fired.

The schematics for this space station were recently stolen by a rag-tag group of rebels in a suicide mission, which landed in success but with no survivors. They were then given to one Princess Leia, a notable figure within the Rebel Alliance's leadership, who then sent them with two droids to the surface of the desert world of Tatooine before she herself was captured. The droids went to the hands of a farm boy, Luke Skywalker, who, after losing his aunt and uncle, goes with an old, famous Jedi named Obi Wan Kenobi and two smugglers named Han Solo and Chewbacca to the planet of Alderaan.

Finding the planet destroyed by the Death Star, they find themselves inside the Space Station. Once there, they split off, Kenobi disabling the Tractor Beam, and the others rescuing the Princess. Kenobi found himself locked in a duel with the infamous Darth Vader, his old pupil, while the rest of the group watches onward.

Vader was on the offensive. Every strike was made of anger. It was clear that he hated his former master. But Kenobi remained defensive. Somehow, to see his former student in his current state filled him with pity. He did not want to kill Vader; and even if he did, he no longer had the strength to do so. But then he saw the rest of the party, of who were escaping to Han Solo's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_ , and saw Luke stop to watch the fight. Obi-Wan smiled, knowing that this day was to be his last. He stopped fighting, smiled, closed his eyes, and held up his saber as a knight would his sword, waiting to die. Vader was puzzled at first, but didn't care; at last, the man who caused him so much pain would finally die. Vader swung his saber at Kenobi's direction, never daring to miss.

As Luke shouted "NO!" a bright light of Indigo had swept through the room, blinding everyone. When their eyesight returned, they saw Obi-Wan, though he looked different. On his right hand was a strange indigo ring, with a peculiar symbol carved into it. This same symbol littered most of his clothing, as well as being tattooed on his head. His lightsaber was attached to his belt, while a strange staff was tied to his back. An indigo aura surrounded his body. Everyone was stunned.

"What is this trickery!?" Vader demanded. Yet the only answer he received from Kenobi was "Nok." Then Kenobi shot a hand, made out of indigo light, out of the ring, knocking Vader back, giving himself enough time to make it to the others and escape the Death Star. Vader was left angrier than ever, having been cheated out of his revenge.

Back on the _Falcon_ , everyone was mesmerized by Obi-Wan's newfound power. "Is this another part of the force?" asked Luke. But Obi-Wan shook his head: "I know not where this power came from, though I am grateful that it had. But…this ring…it seems to speak to me. It's telling me that we're in danger!" What the ring had told him was true, of course, as two tie-fighters were detected by the _Falcon_ 's radar. Han and Luke went to man the ships guns, but Obi-Wan stopped them, telling them that he would handle it. Stepping outside into the deep cold of space, he made his way to the _Falcon_ 's roof, and from his ring created a giant, octopus-like construct which destroyed both of the fighters with ease. The ring had told him of a tracking device that was on the ship, and destroyed it, leaving the Empire with no way to find the hidden rebel base.

The group made its way to Yavin 4, a moon of the planet Yavin, and brought the plans to the rebels, who were more than surprised to see that not only was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the legendary Jedi General of the Clone Wars, was still alive, but he had a powerful ring on his finger, a weapon to aid the rebel cause. But Obi-Wan could not let them take it. "I, we, do not know how dangerous this ring can be," he said, "I must leave you all to find an old friend of mine. He may be able to determine what this is." "But what about my training?" asked Luke, which was responded with "Only remember this: Use the force. Let go." And with that, Obi-Wan flew back out into space, to find one of his old mentors.

With the Death Star plans in hand, and the Empire not on their tails, the rebels had devised a surprise attack on the battle station, which was rumored to be located near the ruins of Alderaan. Han Solo, having been handsomely paid, leaves to pay off his debt with the vile gangster known as Jabba the Hutt, much to the dismay of Luke. Luke joins the rebel fleet, which makes its way to the accursed battle station.

Back at the Death Star, Tarkin was displeased that the plans, the princess, and the Jedi all had slipped from the Empire's grasp. Vader, however, was still angry that he had lost his chance to finally end his former master's life, after what he did after their last duel. They bickered with each other over the issue, until one of the officers had reported that numerous X-wing and Y-wing fighters were approaching the station. Vader left the command center to deal with this himself, while Tarkin took command, directing the officers to defend the station, intimidating them as usual.

As the rebel fleet is attacking the station, Han Solo has second thoughts, and decides to turn back, and help the rebels destroy the Death Star. As he does so, a bright, Green light had shown in the cockpit. The rebels made their way to the ridge that connected to the Death Star's exhaust port, so that they may place ion torpedoes into it and destroying the station's core. Many rebel ships were destroyed in this ridge, leaving only Luke to be able to complete the mission. Vader, in his own tie-fighter, was right on his tail. Before he could fire, a green beam had fired and took out one of his engines, making him spin out of control. It was Han Solo, with a ring of his own, just like Ob-Wan's! Only this time, his attire was a little greener than normal.

As Luke inched closer to the exhaust port, Tarkin, while in the middle of commanding his men, noticed a bright yellow light moving toward his direction. As Luke used the force to drop the ion torpedo, this yellow light revealed itself to be a ring, which flew onto his finger and created a large bubble which surrounded him. Han, Luke, the _Falcon_ , and the remainder of the rebel fleet managed to get out of the area before the station exploded. Vader, managing to retake control of his ship, saw that the battle was lost, and flew to his castle on Mustafar to repair the damages.

Returning to Yavin 4, the rebellion held a ceremony, not only for their first major victory, but to also award Luke Skywalker and Han Solo their medals of valor. When the celebrations were over, they discussed where to find a new hidden base, as the Empire will most likely find them.

Vader returned to Mustafar, and entered his meditation chamber.

Where the Death Star was once stood was now replaced with a large yellow bubble. This bubble allowed Tarkin to survive the explosion. His attire was the same as his imperial uniform, but with a yellow variant, and an odd symbol exactly like the one on the yellow ring. Caring little for the destruction around him, Tarkin's eyes were focused on the device.

"Now what are you?" he asked it.

And it responded with "Welcome to the Sinestro Corps."


End file.
